The Proposal
by feathersxblood
Summary: Lily gave James everything, and now. He proposes. So soppy. But worth a read


It had only been a few days on his mind, but during those days, James Potter could not remember feeling happier, at any other time in his whole life

It had only been a few days on his mind, but during those days, James Potter could not remember feeling happier, at any other time in his whole life. The woman he loved more than anything else in the world, Lily Evans, had delivered him a son. They had named him, Harry James Potter, who was in Lily's eyes, the spitting image of James already. Soft pale skin, and dark ringlets curling messily atop of his head.

Except for those eyes.

They were Lily's eyes. Bright. Clear. And emerald green.

Just the exact same that James had fallen in love with when he'd seen Lily.

And now, coming after that. James had decided to propose. To become wed. To have and to hold Lily forever.

And to have a family of his own that he could love, cherish and protect with his life. He'd planned carefully, expecting to ask her before she'd gone into an unexpected early labour. But, he saw fit that now would be the best time. When both parties were euphoric in joy.

Lily had remained in the hospital room, Sirius, Remus and Peter having stayed to coo over the child with her, with James having excused himself to walk amongst the ground before the couple departed to their home with their new born son, Harry.

Pacing softly around the small streams edge that resided at the end of the hospital lawn, James smiled to himself. This was the time. It was a perfect day, the end of summer had approached.

The sun hung low in the sky, casting a deep crimson glow over the grounds. James smiled to himself, deciding that it was now the best time.

A million places would be better than a hospital, but the moment had been captured in their hearts.

It had to be now. With that, he turned back on the stream, heading up to the ward that Lily was situated in.

She was stood, waiting for him as she held their son in her arms, cradling him lovingly and adoringly to her chest.

James bounded the last few steps and kissed her lightly on the lips, leaving but a feather light touch upon them.

"Come with me," He smiled softly, sharing the moment with Lily, whispering the words lightly in her ear.

Lily looked over his expression and saw the glow within his smile. The boyish grin seeping back into his features. She smiled and turned to the others, looking to Sirius.

Harry's godfather.

"Sirius..?" She asked, seeing as something lit in his onyx eyes, him springing to his feet to take the child and hold him to his chest, something in his face that wasn't nameable.

A mixture of love, admiration and hope all there.

Lily watched Sirius take Harry, nodding in encouragement as she crossed her arms, James' coming to hold her, to pull her out the room, guiding her back towards that little nook of a stream in the grounds, hoping the sun was still in the right position.

Once outside, James could feel something in the air. Passion. Love. The fragrance seemed to be emitted from everything. The delicate red roses on the walkway down to the stream, hidden in the deep green leaves of the shrubbery.

The freshly mown pawns, and even the scent of the pollen being distributed between the bee's were drawn to James' senses as he led Lily down to that stream once more. It was perfect there.

It would be, he decided, almost magical in itself if that was the place that he asked Lily to marry him, asked her the most important question of all.

"Lily... I love you..." James smiled, as they reached the lakes edge, where the sun reflected a magnificent golden burning effect on the slow moving cascading water, watching as it trickled over the crook of rocks that stuck out at angles. The water making it seem like it too, was almost dancing itself.

James turned to face Lily again, this time taking a small velvet box from his pocket, kneeling by her feet and looking up to her, the sun behind her, making her all the while more perfect in his eyes.

Slowly opening the lid, he spoke from his heart.

"Lily Evans..." He began, his hazel eyes twinkling in the golden sun.

"You have given me everything, your love and now.. A son as well.. I love you more than anything in the world, and I would be honoured.. If-" He took a breath to steady his nerves.

Looking into her emerald eyes, he felt the confidence return and smiled softly to her. "I would be so overcome, if you would do me the honour, or becoming my wife..?" He asked, words lovingly spoken as he still looked deep into her eyes.

Lily held a hand to her mouth as she gasped suddenly at the whole situation. She began to cry softly, silently, as James asked so much of her. She had dreamt of this moment forever, ever since she'd been old enough to know what it was, she was the type of little girl who made these scenes up in her head. Hoping for her very own prince charming.

And now. Here he was. Giving her what she'd dreamed of from such a young age. Everything here was coming true for her. Her hopes and dreams of marrying the man she loved, having a family and being complete.

She paused softly to collect herself, voice shaking although she hadn't yet already spoken. Watching as each word fell from his lips, perfectly formed on the tip of his tongue, the sound lightly cascading in between the short breaks of silence the birds allowed them.

As the final words left his mouth, Lily nodded almost automatically.

"Yes," She whispered lightly. "Yes, yes.. Yes of course I will.." She said, the tears now pooling from her eyes in joy.

"I love you too James Potter, and I would be indeed honoured to be your wife."

James smiled, pushing away his own brimming tears as he placed the ring softly on her delicate finger, standing up and smiling as he took her into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Then, as from now.. I am officially the happiest person in the univers.." As he kissed her, his hand swiped over his face softly, brushing back the tears.

"I love you Lily.."

Lily smiled, still continuing to cry, "I love youtoo James, I love you so much…" She had nearly lost her voice, the tears running from her eyes without a pause now.

James shared the smile, returning it as he held her close, cradling her in his arms in the embrace.

"I love you more than anything, and you've made me the happiest man alive…" He said, kissing her softly for the final time, before holding her there.

Secure in his arms. Almost daring something to try and take her from him, almost daring to let something break this apart…

He wouldn't allow that. As long as he lived.. He wouldn't let anything harm his wife or son.

He'd die before he let that happen… Intending to keep this forever, and never loose a moment of time with her.


End file.
